<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cherry by TheEvangelion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023671">Cherry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEvangelion/pseuds/TheEvangelion'>TheEvangelion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Kara Danvers, Dom Lena Luthor, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Kara Danvers Doesn't Know What A Bidet Is For, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Rape Roleplay, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Size Kink, Sub Kara Danvers, SuperCorp, Top Lena Luthor, True Love, Virginity, Virginity Kink, lesbian smut, supercorp smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:15:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEvangelion/pseuds/TheEvangelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill: Size queen Kara but she's a forever virgin because her powers have a design fail and make her heal every time.</p><p>*OR*</p><p>The different ways Lena pops her cherry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers &amp; Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>603</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cherry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div class="sc-1sp3zau-0 eZXWbx sc-1di2uql-0 cMsraS"><p>
        <em>Prompt fill: Size queen Kara but she's a forever virgin because her powers have a design fail and make her heal every time.</em>
      </p><p>
        <strong>(Shout out to Kendrene for helping me with Lena’s eyes when she realises what’s going on, there’s only so many times I can write about her emerald eyes in one week HA.)</strong>
      </p><p>***</p><p>“Kara, I’m afraid I don’t understand?”</p><p>“Yep, yep, plainly,” Kara observed with a blush, unsure of how to make it make sense without being crude. “I want you to think about my regeneration powers, you know, how the yellow sun <em>heals</em> my body…” She tried to usher her girlfriend to the point. “Are you thinking about it?”</p><p>“Perhaps not as hard as I should be.” Lena seemed like a dachshund all of a sudden, or maybe a labrador. Her chin tilted, her lips pursed, as though her incredible brain were failing her in this very moment. “What does any of this have to do with us having sex for the first time? If that’s not something you’re ready for, Kara, then you <em>must</em> tell me—”</p><p>“No, listen, really listen to what I am saying.” Kara felt as though she were sweating bullets and, with a hard gulp, she decided instantaneously that she would have to be a bit more vulgar despite herself. “It won’t… it won’t be my first time, you know, <em>having sex</em>.” She mouthed the last part, entirely unable to say it aloud. “But… my body heals itself, a very specific part of my body in particular.” Kara widened her eyes and glanced down her body, trying to help Lena get there.</p><p>“Oh my god!” Lena’s emerald eyes flew open, showing the white entirely, and then brightening at the same time. It’s like watching the backlight of her thoughts colliding together into realisation. “May I be perfectly clear with my question?” Lena swallowed and reclaimed herself.</p><p>“Please, and let me be perfect queer, you’re welcome to ask anything that’s on your mind.” Kara grew flustered, nodding a bit too hard at her girlfriend.</p><p>“Did you just say—”</p><p>“No,” Kara interrupted. “I said let me be perfectly clear.”</p><p>“Alright... I just want to make sure I understand, Kara, are you saying your hymen-”</p><p>“Yes,” Kara interrupted uncomfortably. “That is what I’m saying. Well, what it was you were about to finish asking, the answer is yes. It, you know, <em>reheals</em>. It reheals and that’s a really uncomfortable conversation have because what if it puts you off? I’m sorry. I know I’m being… weird.” She blew out her cheeks and knew, wholeheartedly, that weird was an understatement.</p><p>She watched Lena’s crimson smile fidget and then grow wider. In her eyes, the warmth and naughtiness seemed to compound itself into a tender look that couldn’t be expressed. Kara understood though. She understood despite not feeling able to ask. She understood despite the fact Lena didn’t know how to express it.</p><p>The big executive thought it was hot.</p><p>“Listen to me,” Lena said, then rose from the sofa and strolled forward to take sweating hands that had wound and stretched the cardigan sleeves past salvation. “Thank you for telling me. I want you to feel good, I want sex to feel wonderful for you. When we’re ready, when <em>you</em> are ready—and that can be tomorrow, next week, next year for all I care—then I will be very, very gentle.” Lena nods solemnly, her words a slow weaving of reassurances that were unhurried out of her mouth.</p><p>“Oh? You’ll be… you’ll be gentle?”</p><p>“I won’t go inside and hurt you. The wonderful thing I have learned in all my years of <em>studious</em> explorations is that the outside parts are where all the fun tends to happen anyway—”</p><p>“I like the feeling of things going inside,” Kara blurted and didn’t know where to look. “I like the way it feels, the roleplaying, the naughtiness. Big things, especially.” She closed her eyes.</p><p>Kara swallowed and felt as though she couldn’t look at her girlfriend. All she could do was stand there, waiting for the inevitable, waiting for manicured hands to uncomfortably slip out of her own, waiting for Lena to uncomfortably clear her throat and not know what to say in response. Both of them realising on that one statement alone that despite the wonderful energetic feelings of this new relationship, of how <em>perfectly</em> they seemed to suite one another, this was the deal-breaker.</p><p>“Roleplays?” Lena husked slightly.</p><p>Kara’s eyes flew open the moment she detected the arousal.</p><p>“Roleplays.” She nodded firmly.</p><p>***</p><p>The early morning sun streams through the crack in the curtains. The sound of birds chirping, cars stop-starting through increasingly busy city streets that were on the brink of rush-hour. Downstairs, the couple with the new puppy argue with muffled inaudible words. Next door, or maybe two doors down even, someone listened to jazz with blaring, plaintive trumpets and strings.</p><p>“Sorry I invited you back last night,” Kara apologises with a furrowed, grinning expression as she covers her face. “I get so used to living here that I forget what it must be like for people who don’t live in the rent-controlled area of town.”</p><p>“Baby,” Lena peered up from the belly she had been pecking. “I’m happy. This makes me happy. You don’t have to apologise,” she whispered, capturing a hipbone with an open-mouthed kiss.</p><p>Almost absent-minded, Kara slipped her fingers through the long jet-black bed hair and pressed the scalp a little bit, then cupped her girlfriend’s ear and guided her further south with a little more urgency.</p><p>“Is this you asking for something?” Lena giggled and hung at the very bottom of her belly.</p><p>“Yes please,” Kara smiled and lifted her head off the pillow, biting her bottom lip. “If you want to then I want to. I’m ready for that.”</p><p>“Just outside parts?”</p><p>“Just outside parts,” they both agreed.</p><p>***</p><p>A fortnight of rain had battered the entire city and supplanted the streets.</p><p>The gutters overflowed, the sidewalks thick and splashing with wellington boots and good rain shoes that nobody had previously owned but had seemingly bought overnight to manage the neverending drench.</p><p>In the early mornings and late afternoons, the city buildings seemed to glug, drip and wash themselves beneath dark clouds that made everything greyish and ugly.</p><p>On good days, around lunchtime, the rain slowed and the clouds parted for just long enough that the entire city glistened and shimmered, wet with lust, glittering and refracting sunbeams that slowed traffic and blinded pedestrians.</p><p>Kara slipped into Lena’s place with the spare key like a soaked little cat that needed good drying. Her raincoat came off by the door, rubber wellington boots on the mat, her soaked umbrella and dripping purse next. Undressed and dripping, Kara groaned and felt the clingy wetness of her sweater and the awful soak of her heavy jeans.</p><p>“Baby.” Lena moved like a flash, her brow worked up and unhappy. “You are going to catch the flu, what I have told you about buttoning your coat and wearing a scarf?” Her fingers slip and prise the wet material of the sweater up and over her body, and when Kara finally tugs it over her head and shakes her dripping hair, the fingers slip down and find the button of her jeans.</p><p>“I’m invincible,” Kara giggled, unbothered, sighing and craving for the warmth of Lena’s belly pressed against her own. “I don’t get colds or the flu, babe.”</p><p>“A hot bath just in case. It won’t do you any harm…” Lena reasoned, but became too busy idling her fingers across damp collarbones to finish the sentence.</p><p>“You could join me?” Kara bit into her blushing smirk.</p><p>“That was the plan, yes.”</p><p>Lena’s bathtub was a giant porcelain clamshell more than big enough for the both of them. Lena leaned over the edge and swish-swashed the steaming water around with bubble bath and oils while the water rushed and filled it. Kara just stood there and tried to make herself useful but it was difficult work. Her girlfriend was craned over, bottom pushed up, shoulders dipped down, and Kara struggled with the simple task of hanging the soft towels to heat-up on the radiator.</p><p>Lena’s bathroom put her own into perspective, Kara registered that too. Her place had a shower, a sink, a toilet, and it was small enough that she could use all three simultaneously with a little stretching.</p><p>Lena’s bathroom was warm, opulent, but not garish; it had underfloor heating that Kara would never get used to, and a smaller secondary toilet-like receptacle that was functionally more like a power-wash station, though she hadn’t worked up the courage to ask her girlfriend what that was intended for.</p><p>Tired as she felt from work, all of it seemed to leave her the moment they got in the bath. They finally relaxed into one another like a long awaited exhale that had been awaited all week. Lena against the porcelain, Kara with her spine against her ribs and chest. She drew her knuckles over Lena’s shins and kneecaps, fingertips idling over her smooth and soft skin.</p><p>“Do we talk about how work was?” Lena finally spoke.</p><p>“God no.”</p><p>“Thank you, I was hoping we wouldn’t have to.”</p><p>“Everything the last two weeks has just felt… wet.”</p><p>“You’re not wrong,” Lena’s voice tilted with amusement, and Kara detected her hips shifting slightly. “I was thinking about the roleplay stuff, I think I have a good idea.”</p><p>“You’re usually full of very good ideas, Miss Luthor, I’m all ears.” Kara smiled, and she felt two manicured hands rub and massage the tension out of her shoulders.</p><p>“We could write down the fantasy roleplays we like—”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“I haven’t finished telling you the idea.”</p><p>“Oh. Okay, yes, just... I’m buying what you’re selling but please finish the pitch.” Kara giggled, which made Lena giggle too.</p><p>“We write them down and put them in a jar, and then when we’re in the mood for something a little… naughty.” She chose her words very specifically. “We can pick one out in the morning and give it a whirl in the evening, assuming there is no objections.”</p><p>“I like that,” Kara agreed and slipped her fingers around her girlfriend’s forearm, bringing it over her ribs and belly like a comforter. “So if I wanted you to hold me, just like this, and push your fingers inside of me and kiss my neck and tell me I’m a good girl…” Kara spoke innocently but she guided Lena’s dripping palm down her belly and mound with intention, grinning when the breath against her neck began to deepen. “I could write it on a piece of paper, and put it in a jar—”</p><p>“Okay, alright, you’ve made your point.” Lena giggled and nipped her girlfriend’s neck, then pressed an abundant of kisses into her jaw and ear. “C’mere, baby.”</p><p>Quietly, Kara exhaled all of her stresses away. The world outside suddenly ceased, as though they were the only two women in a universe that could now be measured in the distance from the honeycomb bathroom tile to the half-adjacent door. It was them, and it was warm and insular, and when kisses began to find her temple and cheek, it felt as though Kara were being lavished over by a tender god tailor made for the hard day.</p><p>Lena pushed inside without warning. It made Kara yelp and squirm, her eyes flying wide open, her ribs push-pulling suddenly to catch a breath. Lena just hushed and kissed her temple, holding her tight, rocking her fingers back and forth with a palm pressed to her lips and clit.</p><p>“Such a good girl,” Lena’s voice dropped to a serious, slow whisper. “My best good little girl, you feel <em>so</em> tight…” She rocked her fingers slowly into a sensitive g-spot that could only be played with after a little force and willpower.</p><p>“Please harder,” Kara gasped.</p><p>“No, no. I want to enjoy this, I want to enjoy you gently.” She slipped her hand around Kara’s throat gently and kept her just so. “Such a sweet pretty thing,” she crooned.</p><p>Kara fluttered her eyes, holding her breath, releasing, holding her breath, releasing, feeling out the stirring sensations in her belly as the fingers rocked a little bit harder. She glanced down her hips, noting the tiny wisps of blood in the water.</p><p>“Sorry,” she whispered, unable to hide her satisfied smile.</p><p>“Don’t be. It turns me on.”</p><p>***</p><p>Big insertions. Lots of pressure. Sudden penetration. Kara made it all eye-wateringly clear in terms that had to be communicated via text because her mouth simply wouldn’t utter them.</p><p>Lena’s plan, the jar full of tiny pieces of paper with naughty things scribbled all over them, it was genius.</p><p>Pure, <em>filthy</em>, unadulterated genius.</p><p>“Miss Danvers,” Lena husked and bent her over the desk, hard. “Imagine my surprise when I found those filthy pictures in my email inbox this morning… though I suppose it’s always the quiet ones, isn’t it?”</p><p>“I am <em>so</em> sorry,” Kara exhaled and wrangled a little bit, trying to pull away, entirely uncommitted to the endeavour. “I didn’t mean to send them to you, Miss Luthor.”</p><p>“I don’t think I believe that, Miss Danvers.” Lena slipped a hand under her dress and pulled her panties to the side.</p><p>“They were supposed to be for my boyfriend.” Kara struggled. “I’m a virgin, Miss Luthor, please—” She lost her sentence to a throat-clenching hiss.</p><p>Kara tensed and gasped as the three fingers in her cunt curled and thrusted slightly, eyes clenched tight, hisses devolving into tiny whimpers.</p><p>“Not anymore,” Lena growled against her neck, capturing the skin with kisses and nips.</p><p>***</p><p>Lena half-expected a veto when her most private fantasy had finally been withdrawn from the jar.</p><p>It was odd, if not a little bit tame actually. She couldn’t help herself. It was something that had stuck with her since she was a teenager: unable to express her truth, surrounded by other girls at her Catholic boarding school, stuck in the pretense of caring about boys, privately craving for the breathless tiny romances she saw in the movies her friends made her watch during sleepovers.</p><p>She imagined Kara would laugh and say no, that it was too weird, if not a little perverse despite Lena wanting it to be the opposite.</p><p>But Kara wore the prom dress, beaming and just as beautiful as Lena had privately imagined she would look. Kara didn’t laugh when Lena nervously slipped the corsage on to her wrist.</p><p>She didn’t laugh when they slow-danced in the middle of the living room, Lena tugging her hands up to rest on her shoulders, slipping her own around her waist.</p><p>When they almost fell over themselves, dragging one another down the hall in a fit of giggles towards the bedroom, breathless and unable to keep their hands off of one another, that was when they finally broke into spurts and fits of exuberant giggles.</p><p>“I love you,” Kara whispered into her lips. “I really, really love you.”</p><p>“I love you too,” Lena promised as she pushed her down on to the bed. “Can I help you take your dress off?”</p><p>“You don’t think we’ll get caught?” Kara popped her head up with a cautious expression.</p><p>Lena just stood there and grinned.</p><p>“I don’t care if we do,” she whispered and pushed forward.</p><p>***</p><p>Kara exhaled a shaky breath when two thumbs dug in and pulled her wet labia. She could feel warm breath push-pulling, then a low quiet growl.</p><p>“You’ll be gentle?”</p><p>“So gentle and slow.”</p><p>When the slick head of the strap-on pressed against her cunt, Lena held off for a moment before she pushed inside. Kara closed her eyes and tensed nervously, feeling the pressure and width against her tiny opening, bracing herself for the sharpness that always followed.</p><p>“So nice and slow for my good, best, precious little baby…” Lena pressed her hips forward achingly slowly.</p><p>Normally, losing her hymen felt like a short sharp burst, a tiny searing pain, a sting and then an overwhelming pressure against her g-spot that couldn’t be explained — only savoured. But Lena pushed as slowly as she could, and Kara felt her body burn and stretch in a way it hadn’t before.</p><p>“Daddy please!” Kara’s head shot off the bed. “Please, Daddy, push it in!”</p><p>“No baby,” Lena whispered and pushed her back down, resting her chest and weight through Kara’s spine. “I’m going to be so, so, so slow and gentle, don’t you worry—”</p><p>“Oh fuck!” Kara yelped when the head finally popped inside too sudden and too slow, simultaneously.</p><p>“It’s okay, it will feel so good in a sec, you just hold tight baby.” Lena slipped out and left her devastatingly empty.</p><p>Lena swiped her fingers through her slick little cunt, dipping inside slightly, scissoring her fingertips gently to coat them as meaningfully as possible. The next thing Kara knew, Lena’s hand was around her mouth.</p><p>“Suck them clean,” she ordered, calm and stern.</p><p>“Oh fuck, daddy,” Kara whimpered and wrapped her lips around her girlfriend’s fingertips.</p><p>***</p><p>“You don’t think it would be weird?” Lena worried.</p><p>“Weird?” Kara quirked her eyebrows. “I think it would be delicious.”</p><p>“You’re sure?”</p><p>“Why are you not sure?” Kara stopped washing the dishes, peering over her shoulder with a sense of concern. “We don’t have to do anything that makes you uncomfortable, baby.”</p><p>“No, no, I know that.” Lena waved it off and scratched her temple, sighing. “I’m normally top, that’s all.”</p><p>“Mhm, but regularity doesn’t equate to exclusivity,” Kara wiggled her eyebrows naughtily.</p><p>“Well look at you with all the fancy word-making.”</p><p>Kara paused, smiling and not pressuring about it. “So what do you think?”</p><p>“I’d like to do it,” Lena agreed.</p><p>“We’ve roleplayed you taking my virginity at least two dozen times, it’s about time we switched it up a little bit.” Kara turned back to the glugging faucet and scrubbed the burned pan.</p><p>“Mhm,” Lena just pecked her neck, slipping her arms around her warm belly. “Just so long as you’re gentle,” she whispered against the back of her girlfriend’s ear.</p><p>***</p><p>Lena played the part perfectly, Kara thought in utter astoundment.</p><p>In Kara’s mind, she was the most beautiful woman in the world. Her body was so slender and soft, her skin this creamy shade of ivory that picked up even the barest teases of light from outside.</p><p>The moon beyond the open window highlighted the inside of her thigh and the slick sheen of sweat on her belly. Kara dove forward and pecked it away, licked it, kissed it reverently like Lena’s body was an alter for worship and offerings.</p><p>Lena just giggled and slipped her fingers through Kara’s hair, weaving it gently, guiding her by the jaw up towards her face for kisses and pecks.</p><p>“I love you,” Lena mumbled, cupping her jaw then slipping behind her neck with locked fingers.</p><p>“I love you baby,” Kara promised, slipping her hands around the back of her kneecaps. “Just lay back, I’ll be so gentle with you.”</p><p>Lena nodded and leaned back against the pillows, her jetblack hair falling loose and soft around her face. She was so wet on Kara’s fingers, trembling and whimpering good noises every time her clit was circled with precision.</p><p>Kara had the rhythm down to pat, Lena enjoyed outer-stimulation exclusively — up until tonight at least.</p><p>Kara had no complaints. She wanted to please her girlfriend, wanted to make her good on whatever terms best accommodated that.</p><p>Kara had warmed her up achingly slowly, licked and sucked her for hours, backing off every time Lena got close to an orgasm, and yet not with any sense of sadism or overt denial. Kara simply slowed her ministrations whenever she felt her girlfriend’s hips grow tense, adjusted her sucks into open-mouthed kisses when Lena began to moan and tremble.</p><p>Kara adjusted the straps on her hips and made sure they were tighter than tight. Then, she pressed Lena’s legs with hands behind her kneecaps.</p><p>“This feels good baby,” Lena promised as her girlfriend got a good position between her legs, slipping her fingers around Kara’s jaw as they pressed and grew close. “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you,” Kara pecked. “You ready?”</p><p>“Please,” Lena nodded hard.</p><p>The noise was non-existent and yet Lena’s mouth still formed the shape of a whimper. Kara sunk the dildo inside of her slowly, careful to press at just the right angle, unable to stifle her own moan when she felt her hips sink and bottom out.</p><p>“There you go baby,” Kara hushed against her ear. “Does it feel good?”</p><p>“It stings a little,” Lena gasped and swallowed.</p><p>“I know,” Kara pecked her temple. “Just breathe, give it a second, I’m not going any deeper.” She couldn’t even if she tried.</p><p>After a moment passed Lena nodded, then she nodded again. “The sting is going,” she promised. “Just, be gentle?”</p><p>“I couldn’t be rough with you even if I wanted to — you’re just too precious to my heart.” Kara pulled her hips nearly all the way back.</p><p>She glanced down and narrowed her eyes at the shaft, slick and slippery but coated in…</p><p>“Oh!” Kara’s eyes flew open.</p><p>“I don’t think mine grows back.” Lena giggled and slipped her fingers around the back of her girlfriend’s neck, pulling her for a kiss. “I think this is the happy ending I was waiting on, I’m glad it’s with you.”</p><p>“This entire time and you didn’t say anything?” Kara whispered in astoundment at the fact.</p><p>“Baby,” Lena knitted her brows. “I’m a devout Catholic and a lesbian, what did you think the situation was?”</p><p> </p><p>
        <a href="http://theevangelion.tumblr.com">FIND MORE STUFF/SEND ME PROMPTS HERE</a>
      </p></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>